


You Take My Breath Away

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Song: You Take My Breath Away (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Anywhere you go, I'll be right behind youRight until the ends of the Earth"This is a compilation of little scenes that are inspired by the lyrics of You Take My Breath Away by Queen.





	You Take My Breath Away

"Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one"

Crowley watched Aziraphale eating the oysters he had tried to tempt the demon to eat. It amused Crowley to see Aziraphale want to persuade him to eat oysters simply because Aziraphale had enjoyed it and wanted Crowley to share in that enjoyment. He did not have any friends and Crowley was the only one who understood what it was like to be him, to be on the Earth for a long time. It was in Rome that Crowley had first realised it. As he watched Aziraphale tilt his head back and slide the disgusting slimy thing down his throat, Aziraphale made this noise of enjoyment that sparked something in Crowley that he had not felt before. It created and stirred heat into the pit of his stomach. His chest tightened like someone's hand was squeezing his heart until it was a squishy mess dripping down onto the floor. 

"Mmm," the angel moaned. "This is delicious." He licked his lips. "Won't you try some, Crowley?" 

The demon looked at the stuff in little clams on the table. "Nah, it's alright, angel. You eat it." 

Aziraphale looked dreamily at the food on the plate, but then he looked at Crowley again. "Please at least have a little taste. For me? It would so please me. If you don't like it then I won't bother you again. But you must at least attempt it." 

His eyes softened in the way Crowley knew he was basically begging him. His blue irises were so alluring and how could you say no when he pouted like that? Crowley sighed and took one of the shells and stuck out his tongue to taste it. His tongue dipped into the slime. At first the sensation confused him. The texture was so weird. He made a noise of annoyance and threw it all into his mouth. He did not even chew it, it slid all the way down his throat. 

"Hm. It's quite nice." 

The angel beamed and wiggled in happiness. "Oh good!" 

He took another shell and ate another oyster. He finished the entire plate and Crowley was content to just watch him eat happily. There was something about the way Aziraphale ate. He made little appreciative noises and his eyes closed in total surrender to the notes and texture that burst on his tongue. He wondered if Aziraphale knew why he always followed him. How he ended up by his side all the time. How he could not stay away even if he wanted to. 

Crowley silently wished Aziraphale knew that there was no one else that Crowley wanted to be with. He needed more lunches. More days with seeing Aziraphale smile and hearing his voice. 

If only he could open his eyes he would know what Crowley had felt ever since Eden. 

"You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life"

It was again lunchtime and Aziraphale was eating crepes. He had just been rescued by Crowley from the Bastille where he would have had his chopped off by the guillotine. Naughty angel getting discorporated all because he wanted something to eat. Crowley knew that Aziraphale would not risk upsetting his superiors over crepes - no matter how good he said they were. It had to be something else and Crowley could not figure out what. It bothered him immensely. He would spend the next 100 years worrying about it. 

Aziraphale could have very easily miracled out of there. He was just sitting there when Crowley had arrived and found the guard going on a rant about how he was going to kill the angel. Crowley had to save him. He snapped his fingers and the chains fell off Aziraphale's wrists. He did not need to do that of course. The angel was perfectly capable on his own. Aziraphale had said that his Head Office did not want him to perform any simple miracles for his own use, but at Crowley's request he changed his outfit almost immediately. The demon's head was dizzy with all sorts of meanings and thoughts about why Aziraphale would go through all that trouble. For him basically. Did that mean he missed Crowley too? 

Crowley had loved Aziraphale from the Garden all the way up until now and he would for eternity. That was how it was and that was how it would always be. 

Crowley wondered yet again how the angel felt about him. 

"Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside"

His hands, those beautiful hands that glided over the bookshelves and teased the binding of the old copies that smelt old and musky. That pinky with the gold angel wing ring he wore stuck out as he tipped the cool champagne into his mouth, savouring bubbling the taste on his tongue. His lips that were red and messed with cream at the corners of his lips from the chocolate dipped cream puff he had just taken a bite of made Crowley bite his own lip in want. If only he were allowed to lean over and capture the cream that lay there with his forked tongue. Surely that was allowed? 

Aziraphale was not even doing anything and Crowley's head spun with dizziness. When they got drunk, his tongue became loose spurting out all sorts of useless nonsense and Crowley was always afraid of what he might say. They sat once late at night on the couch together growing extremely tired and Aziraphale was kind enough to let him sleep over in his shop. Crowley laid his head down on the pillow and Aziraphale had miracled a blanket for him. His light hands mused the curls out of Crowley's face and he sucked in a breath, his eyes shut. He was terrified, his heart squeezing as he felt Aziraphale's breath fan hotly against his cheek. He heard movement and Aziraphale had gone to the front of the shop. Crowley did not sleep that night. He stared up at the ceiling and fluttered his golden eyes around the corners of the bookshop, eyeing all the books, taking in the smell. 

This was Aziraphale's place. Where he lived. Where he breathed. And Crowley felt his body sinking with the realisation that this was the closest he would ever get to him.

"Every breath that you take  
Any sound that you make  
Is a whisper in my ear"

It was 4am. Crowley was in his bedroom. He was soaking, liquid running down his legs. His one hand fisted into the black silk sheets as his other worked his fingers into his slick folds. His legs were already shaking and his body gleamed with sweat. He had been at this for five hours now. His cunt was throbbing with need and desire. Fucking Aziraphale! It had been 500 years since he told Crowley in his Bentley he was going to fast for him. Too fast, Crowley growled in anger inside his head. How could he go to fast when he had not even began to show him his affections? 

He knew what Aziraphale meant though. He always wanted to protect Crowley, even from himself. He had his best interests at heart, but Aziraphale was so damn fearful of what Heaven might do that he pushed Crowley away each time there was a mere suggestion that he felt something. He stared into Aziraphale's eyes that glowed from the illuminated light from the signs of the nightclubs all around them, revealing just a tinge of worry and perhaps his own hidden love for Crowley. His words had pierced like a knife and in an instant he was climbing out of the Bentley and walking away from him. 

Crowley whined, frustrated, as he tried to reach his climax. His hips rutted up, his body writhing, his neck aching from lifting off the bed, his fingers trembling as he fucked himself with Aziraphale in mind. It was agonising. Painful. So fucking painful. His heart was twisting into itself. He could barely catch a breath. He didn't need to breathe of course but he liked the way his lungs starved for air. His chest grew heavy and depraved. He was desperate - so desperate. His mind recalled the bombing of the church, the night he had saved Aziraphale from the Nazis. 

He had offered Aziraphale a lift and even managed to save his books from being burnt to ashes. He had walked away, but when he turned back he saw the look on Aziraphale's face. It was a look that reminded him of how much Aziraphale himself was hiding. How much Aziraphale had tried to deny how he felt. Right then his love shone all around him, bursting in sparks that lit up the moonlit streets. It collided into Crowley with such a force that his whole body had felt like fire. Aziraphale said nothing in the car ride home. Crowley let him get out of the car without another word. 

But he knew. He knew. 

Crowley cried out as he released with the loud sound of Aziraphale's name of his lips. 

"I could give up all my life for just one kiss  
I would surely die  
If you dismiss me from your love"

"Crowley?" Aziraphale said after he had dropped Aziraphale off one night Pre-Armageddon. 

"Yea?" 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. You could see he was struggling with something. 

"What is it, angel?" 

"It's alright. Doesn't matter." 

"Of course it does. Just say it." 

There was hope rising his chest and he swallowed it down. Aziraphale looked at him so deeply, almost begging for something that neither were prepared to say aloud. Crowley swore under his breath. 

"Angel," he warned with a hiss. 

"I know it is the wrong time, but I want to say that I appreciate you and your company." 

"Me too." It was flat. 

He almost opened his own mouth to demand Aziraphale to tell him everything he had ever wanted to tell him. But he was right. It was not the right time. Crowley never wanted to kiss Aziraphale as much as he did in that moment. He couldn't. Not yet. 

"So please don't go  
Don't leave me here all by myself  
I get ever so lonely from time to time"

The bookstore was in flames all around him. His skin burned, his clothes easily flammable and daring against Crowley's powers to set alight. Crowley screamed and screamed, cursing everyone when he could not find Aziraphale in the fire. 

"SOMEBODY!!! FUCK!! AZIRAPHALE!! YOU'VE GONE. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" 

Tears formed from his serpentine eyes and his glasses had melted on his face. He stepped out of the flames, hollowness creeping into his entire being. He wanted to drown and never come up again. He wanted his veins to be seeped so much in alcohol that he permanently blacked out. 

Nothing could save him. 

"I'll get no sleep till I find you to  
Tell you when I've found you -  
I love you"

Crowley sank under the weight of his shaky knees next to Aziraphale's feet. It was just after the Non-Armageddon, right after that had dined so pleasantly at the Ritz. Aziraphale looked curiously down at the demon. 

"Are you alright, dear?" 

"No," Crowley murmered. 

"What is it?" 

"I almost lost you. If we hadn't swap bodies I have no idea what would have happened. We would have both been killed then what would be the point of all this....this....ineffable plan!"

Aziraphale gently lifted Crowley's chin up with his forefinger to meet his gaze. "Oh my dear. It all worked out rather splendidly dont you think?"

His voice cracked. "I can't lose you again. Not again. Angel..." 

He could not bear to say it - the entirety of 6000 years worth of words rested on his tongue were not enough. 

"I know, my dear boy. I know." 

Crowley blinked at him. "What?" 

"I love you, too. Always have." 

Crowley struggled against his flimsy body heavy with emotions and collided into Aziraphale's chest, circling his arms around him, breathing in his comforting scent. Aziraphale pulled him closer and stroked his back in loving, lazy patterns. 

"And you can't lose me. You have me. I will always be with you, by your side. Haven't I always? We're on our own side. We always were, you old serpent. Let's get out of here? Have a place all of our own? A little cottage in South Downs perhaps? Just us. Together." 

Crowley smiled into the crook of his neck. 

"That sounds lovely, angel." 

"Take my breath away."


End file.
